


Scanty

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: 1_million_words, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 09:19:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Booth has a new case</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scanty

**Author's Note:**

> For the 1_Million_Words daily challenge, with the word 8/9, "Exiguous"

"Okay, local leos report that there's exiguous evidence to go on – I looked it up, means 'scanty' evidence – only a body and a-"

"A body is _scanty evidence_?" Brennan interrupted.

Booth smirked and consulted his file folder again. "That's what they said. 'Scanty evidence;' a body and a handful of bloody rags. They think that some of the blood might belong to the killer, but since there's no way to separate the blood samples with this much saturation..."

Hodgins scoffed. "That is ridiculous! It is completely possible to separate and identify different blood markers!"

"If I can find a cause of death and identify a killer from just a set of bones, Cam and the rest of us can certainly find something from a whole body!" Brennan insisted.

"Okay, clearly we all want to see this body," Cam said calmly while Brennan continued to mutter. "Booth, call the locals and have it sent here."

"I'll show them 'scanty'" Brennan grumbled.

Booth smirked and then whistled. "I thought you might feel that way," he said smugly as Zack wheeled in a body bag on a gurney. "I had it shipped here this morning."


End file.
